1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light-emitting devices which convert electricity into light energy. As being light sources, LEDs have advantages including low energy consumption, long lifetime, small size, and fast switching, and hence conventional illuminant technology, such as incandescent lamps, is gradually replaced by LEDs.
GaN(InGaN, AlGaN) based LEDs have became the majority of LED Illumination. However, the efficiency of GaN based LEDs may suffer from the threading dislocating defects in the epitaxy. Typically, threading defects arise in efforts to epitaxially grow one kind of crystalline material on a substrate of a different kind of material. Because of different crystalline lattice constants and different coefficients of thermal expansion of the two materials, lattice mismatch between the two materials creates stress and generates threading dislocating defects while fabricating LED devices. Such threading dislocating defects in the emitting areas of LED devices may reduce efficiency and its stability.